All Of Me
by elloteenah
Summary: A follow up to Little Things. Sophie is upset after an argument involving Kevin and Sally – they have accidently kissed and Sophie feels like it's 2010/11 again - and now, in some sort of hot embrace, Maddie is thinking about everything that makes up Sophie. Based of the song All Of Me by John Legend.


**I really should be working on finishing the multi-chapter I've been working on for months but I've spoken to people about a follow up to Little Things and I finally found the inspiration to write it. And look at that, it's uploaded on Sophie's birthday! I had an absolute blast writing this. I wouldn't normally write this kind of thing but it worked with the storyline I came up with and it relates to what Little Things is about and I got to write about Sophie from a 1st POV, so some of this has my genuine thoughts on the character just through Maddie's eyes. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>All Of Me<p>

**Maddie's POV**

"You know," Sophie breaths into my neck, my body shakes under her embrace and her hands grip tight onto my hips as she uses my back to close the door to our bedroom behind us, "if there is anything I've learned from my parents it's that sex is not the answer."

What would I do without her smart mouth? She certainly knows how to use it, in every aspect. Firstly drawing me in with "I want to help you," right before I kissed her for the first time and her kicking me out with words of hurt. She got my head spinning, no kidding. I can't pin her down, no matter how hard I try. Today I learned what she means by she's as messed up as me.

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_ I wonder as Sophie tries to get my jumper over my head while desperately kissing every inch of skin on my neck. I know why she's kissing me—she's angry, she's trying to forget.

Today, together, we found out Sally slept with Kevin. From what I can remember between the shouting, the night Sophie and I had gone out to dinner together as celebration of her turning the big 2-0; Sally had gotten into an argument with Tim. She found out he was spending time with Anna and believes they were having an affair behind her back and, in a moment of upset and anger, she ran over to Kevin's and blamed it on him. In her words, if he hadn't come back and befriended Tim like it was the normal thing to do, he wouldn't be going to other women. She thought Tim was uncomfortable about her and Kevin's past relationship and didn't want to be involved with it and instead, wanted to be with the woman who adopted his daughter and play happy families. Sally was all wrong about it and I tried to explain to her that Anna is teaching him how to read because he's illiterate but do you think she believed that off the girl who stole from her? Of course not. One thing lead to another and Sally found herself in bed with Kevin. Again, Sophie argued back at them. I know about their on-off relationship but never knew about how frustrating it was but tonight I did.

Sally agreed to hear Tim out and they are currently talking things over at No.4, Kevin went to pick Jack up from the childminder and Sophie didn't want to talk about it anymore. Instead, the second that door closed, Sophie crashed her lips into mine. I know it was wrong to kiss her back. I know I shouldn't take advantage of her state but there was no talking her out of it and maybe it is what's best. Although after what she just told me, it's probably not.

So why am I letting Sophie remove my jumper, along with the t-shirt underneath? I don't know. I want to help her forget, I know it's what I do. It's not right but it works for everyone else. And I'm on her magical mystery ride.

I'm so dizzy, don't what hit me but suddenly, I'm pulling away from her to remove her shirt then pulling her back to me with my thumbs by hooking them into the loops on her jeans. My head's underwater, all thoughts of what will happen next swimming every edge of my mind but I'm breathing fine until she bites down softly on my bottom lip.

Her mouth never leaving mine, she carries me over to our bed and throws me down onto the soft mattress below, my hands leaving her hair in the process. She's crazy. Really, she is. I've lost count how many times I've told her she's bonkers. I must tell her at least once a day, the crazy things she says and do and I'm out of my mind still thinking this is a good idea but I'm whipped. We pull apart during the impact and she takes the time to remove her skinny jeans. She looks beautiful above me, her legs resting comfortably either side of my body, her hair falling over her shoulders, slightly matted because my fingers tight grip on them a few moments ago.

I don't realise that she's staring at me because I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts. I will never understand why she looks at me the way she does, she's the most perfect girl in the world and she looks at me like I am. The sparkle in her eye is enough to break anyone's heart. I watch as a tear falls from her eye. I don't know if that's because of what happened earlier or something else.

"Sorry," she wipes the tear away immediately with the back of her hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I lean up to remove it from her face and kiss it. "It's okay. Even when you're crying you're beautiful, too."

She blushes. She's not good with complements. For as long as I've known her, she never has been. She tells me she's insecure but I'll never be able to understand how.

The fallouts between Sally and Kevin over the years have left her with many mental scars. Seeing the world beat her down right now, proves to me even more I want to be around for every mood. It's the least I can do after all she's done for me.

At the start of our relationship, Sophie was my downfall and, at the same time, she was my muse. I did I could to push her away—I told her about my past, I _showed _her my past and she wanted to be with me. She was the inspiration I needed to get away from it all. My worst distraction but also my rhythm and blues—the person I find myself singing about in the shower, embarrassingly, and quiet enough so she won't hear me, ever.

Now witnessing what life was like for her when she was sixteen, the cards are on the table, we're both showing hearts. Up until this point, she has been the strong one. She had been putting up with my issues and now it was my turn. She likes to think she's strong and a tough woman and I will never deny she isn't because she is but she is only when she has to be. When there is someone she has to be strong for when in reality, she is as scared as I was out on the streets.

Risking it all, though it's hard because all of me, loves all of her. I'm yet to admit it but I think she knows.

She doesn't say anything back; she smiles like she always does because like I said, she doesn't take compliments. And it's okay because it's the first time I've seen her smile tonight. I run my hands down her body, down to the top of her girl boxers but she stops me and shakes her head.

I rest my hands on her hips. I love all her curves and all her edges.

In fact, I love all her perfect imperfections. I love the scar on her back from the car incident caused by some stupid kid called Ryan. I felt it at my fingertips when I drew my hand down her body. I love that smart mouth of hers. She says I'm cheeky but she has a very witty sense of humour, something she got from her Dad. I figured it out when I started working for him. He is the same, makes a comical remark at any opportunity he gets.

She takes her bottom lip between her top row of teeth as she unbuttons my jeans and makes us even. I love that lip bite. It proves to me what I thought from day one: she isn't always Saint Sophie. She has a dark, kinky even, side to her and I get to see it.

My eyes cloud over with lust and I let out a shaky breath for what's about to come.

Sophie notices and stops her actions. "Maddie... are you okay?" she asks me softly.

I nod. I love her accent. When she's whispering and when she's being gobby mare she gets from her Mum. She'll deny it to the end of the earth but ask anyone and they'll agree with me. She has a funny habit where she doesn't pronounce her words properly. God knows how she got an A in English; the teachers at Oakhill would fail her by the first sentence on her Speaking Exam. Blame the strong Northern accent, she says. I find it amusing how she says "Maddeh" and I don't think there will come a day when it isn't amusing.

Suddenly she becomes nervous, no longer the girl at the door and she starts playing with a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She always did when she was nervous or bored.

"Are you okay?" I ask this time.

She nods. "Yeah... A little hurt. I should be used to it really."

I yank on her arm so she's lying on top of me then roll us onto our sides. Watching her above has been amazing but I need to be closer to her.

"Don't be silly. You didn't know it was going to be happen," I push her hair from her face and stroke her chin.

"I know," Sophie looks down. "I feel like a hypocrite wanting to be with you like this now."

I shake my head. "Give your all to me."

And I'll give my all to you. And it's exactly what we do. Not another word is said as the remainder of our clothes hit the floor.

She's my end and my beginning. Being with her I feel even when I lose, I'm winning because she gives herself to me and I give my all to her as we battle for dominance.


End file.
